tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Buzzsaw Rescue Attempt
Log Title: Buzzsaw Rescue Attempt Characters: Buzzsaw, General Hawk, Prowl, Slingshot, Slugfest, Starscream Location: Autobot City, Nevada Desert, United States of America, Earth Date: May 20, 2013 TP: Dweller TP/Shattered Glass TP Summary: The Decepticons attempt a rescue of Buzzsaw from Autobot City. Category:2013 Category:Logs Category:Dweller TP Category:Shattered Glass TP Nevada - North America A dusty afternoon has General Hawk in the back seat of a standard issue hmmvee as it bounces along the highway. He's passing the time reading through a stack of reports on his tablet as the convoy turns onto the road leading off towards Autobot City in the desert beyond. The convoy consists of two hmmvees and a couple of Strikers. Starscream is heading toward MetroPlex like he means it. Inside is Slugfest. Hes not sure how this is going to be a help but he's had enough of the Autobots keeping Buzzsaw captive and it's going to end today one way or another. The tricolored F15E spots a couple of humvees heading on the road below that seem to be heading toward Metroplex. "Well well well what have we here?" he asks more to himself then to anything else. Always the opportunist the Leader of the Decepticon Empire drops down a bit to take a better look at the small convoy. He might be able to use this to his advantage considering he's doing this rescue pretty much solo. Slingshot happens to be out there, ready to go on patrol. He checks his wings and oil, to make sure he doesn't stall in the air before taking off. Prowl is inside at security control, inspecting some of the equipment to make sure it's operating as it should be, and the protocols are clean. He is on his way to check up on some of the perimeter patrols when General Hawk's convoy is IDed on approach. The military strategist turns briefly from his regular duties in order to greet the General at the entrance to Autobot City. Driving up in his Nissan 350Z police cruiser form, he transforms before nodding to Hawk. "General." Buzzsaw is...in his cell. Because that's where he's always been. Currently, the Condor is reading over a data-pad left behind by Skydive, most likely amusing himself with the written works of Immanual Kant. As the convoy rolls to a stop, Hawk leans out of the open window. "Evening, Prowl. Got a few operational procedures I've been hamering out that I figured could use some once overs with the Autobot brass." he says, tapping on his tablet a bit more. "Besides, it's a good evening for a drive." Starscream closes in on the humbees, sees Prowl and see -- some important looking human getting out and talkign to the Autobot. He slows up suddenly, opens his cockpit and eject Slugfest, "Run interference, Slugfest." he orders and then transforms and lands by the humvee the Joe Commander is by, "I will make this simple, Prowl." he says as he reaches down to grab the human. "Release Buzzsaw or watch this human get terminated." The silver F15 folds up into the powerfull Decepticon Air Commander, Starscream! >> Starscream succeeds with his generic combat roll on General Hawk. << Slugfest is ejected like an unseatbelted child in a car that just got into a head-on collision. "EEEEE!" he squeals, as he flies through the air, probably landing on someone's windshield. >> Slugfest succeeds with his generic combat roll on Prowl. << Upon the Decepticons' arrival, Prowl immediately draws his weapon and takes a defensive position, though he is knocked in the chassis by a flying Slugfest. He stumbles backward slightly, but it doesn't faze him too much. The strategist glances down at Slugfest, then back up at Starscream, who has suddenly created a hostage situation. "And how should I know you won't simply murder him as soon as I release Buzzsaw to you?" he asks, his voice remaining calm. General Hawk struggles in Starscream's grip. "Son of a bitch." he snarls. Starscream smirks in such an exqusitely evil manner, "You don't. You are just going to have to... trust me..." that smirk becomes a snicker and an arm cannon pivots toward Hawk. "Don't think on that too long Autobot, or I will show you what happens when I don't get what I want, when I want it." Slingshot rushes over and sees Starscream holding General Hawk. "Awww, NO!" he exclaims, "You dirty Decepticreep!" He can't fire, of course, because he might hit Hawk. Starscream glances down at the human, "Flattery will get you nowwhere, germ." Prowl glances warily at Slingshot, giving him a severe look, knowing the Aerialbot might be prone to acting brashly. There is a tense moment while he continues to keep his weapon aloft, but he finally lowers it. "Very well. Slingshot, remain here. If he makes any moves on the human, shoot him. I will fetch Buzzsaw." He then turns and heads inside, making his way down to the brig. Slugfest starts sliding down Prowl, scrambling with little feets while sounding like a windshield wiper. "Flattery hell!" Hawk says, still struggling. "Shove an ICBM up your damn tailpipe..." he snarls. Starscream looks at Slingshot, "Yes remain there like a good lackey..." he looks back at the human in his hand. "Whatever would I want to do that for?" he squeezes just a little bit, not to smush -- least yet, but to get the message across the human is in no position to do anything but be a good little hostage. "Make sure you tell your lackeys in the vehicles no sudden moves either or I might just get a servo spasm and make you a multicolored mess leaking out of my hand..." Slingshot grumbles. "Well, don't go double crossing us, Screamer. We know that's what you love to do," the Aerialbot says. Slugfest falls off of Prowl when the other goes to get Buzzsaw. "Me run after him?" he asks Starscream. General Hawk continues to grumble. "You're making one big mistake...." he snarls. Prowl arrives in the brig, and moves toward Buzzsaw's cell. Without a word, he begins entering the command sequence necessary to open it. He may have assigned Slingshot to keep an optic on Starscream, but he is actually using Security Control to monitor the situation outside himself. If Starscream makes any moves...well. There are snipers on patrol in the watchtowers. Surely the Air Commander knows this. The containment field surrounding Buzzsaw suddenly shuts off. "Buzzsaw. You are being relieved. If you wish to be freed, come with me immediately." Starscream shakes his head, "No, Slugfest." he gives a dissmissive sneet at the Aerialbot and then chuckles at the humans words. "Not from what I can see, human -- Slingshot, tell Prowl he better come back out with just Buzzsaw. If anyone else is with him, the human gets it." Slugfest ohs quietly and sits on his haunches. "Him better bring Buzzsaw!" he says. Buzzsaw narrows his eyes. **With my systems in a state of deactivation, I am hesitant to leave the protective confines of this facility.** He makes his way towards the deactivated barrier, and Prowl, of course. **Dare I ask what brought this about?** He pauses to sneak a couple of the energon rations he'd denied himself up to this point. **Or...is this simple sympathy on your part?** Prowl makes a noise in his synthesizer that might have passed as a snort. "Sympathy? Pff. More like 'hostage situation.' Now do you want to be returned to your comrades or not? Starscream is waiting." He indicates a surveillance feed that is directed toward the entrance where Starscream and Slugfest are waiting with Hawk in the Commander's grasp. General Hawk continues to mutter under his breath, the words 'Trypticon' and 'thermonuclear' coming in there somewhere... Buzzsaw narrows his optics. **Hostage?** He looks at the screens indicated. **I see.** He hops his way up to assume a spot on Prowl's shoulder...after all, he walks slow. **Well, I suppose this means you stand to lose your bargaining chip, doesn't it.** There is a pause. *Unfortunate.** "Looks like this is your lucky day, bird," Slingshot remarks. Starscream listens to the humans rambling but catches the word 'Trypticon' and frowns every so slightly. How would this human even know where the con city is for that matter, let alone drop a 'thermonuclear' device on him? "Yes, that is what I said, isn't it?" Prowl remarks snidely as Buzzsaw climbs onto his shoulder. (Watch out for those missile launchers.) He quirks a brow at the Casseticon, though. "Unfortunate? Perhaps for us, but why would that concern you? Besides, a bargaining chip is not always necessary. We will retrieve Sideswipe, one way or another." Finally, he arrives at the main entrance. "There. You have what you came for. Now, release General Hawk immediately." Slugfest yays and starts whipping his thagomizer back and forth, perhaps tripping people with it, when he sees Prowl come out with Buzzsaw. "Buzzsaw am back!" Starscream smiles, "Not so fast, Autobot. I have no gaurantee you will not fire on us or come after us once we leave. I think the human will come with me but only long enough to prevent you from pursuing." he looks at Buzzsaw and Slugfest. "Both of you retreat now." General Hawk snarls. "Oh HELL no..." With all his might, he tries to wiggle himself free.... :GAME: General Hawk FAILS a STRENGTH roll of Very High difficulty. Starscream looks at the human and laughs, "You are a fiesty one aren't you?" >**Rest assured...yes. Yes you will, Autobot...** For those outdoors, the remark is rather out of context, though there is something in the tone of voice that indicates a sense of...malice on the Condor's part. Optics settle on Starscream. >**So, you finally decided to arrive? Sixteen megacycles.** His optics flash to Hawk. **At least I am worth a meatbag General, though.** He shakes his head slowly, looking towards Slugfest before hopping down onto the ground and looking back at Prowl. **Do...relay to Skydive one thing, yes? Ego faciam quod potero.** He chuckles and starts to walk off. **Come! I need Shockwave to fix this mess of a system shutdown forced upon me.** Prowl watches Starscream expectantly, his weapons ready as well as those of the snipers in the towers. "Now. Let him go." he says slowly. "My patience is waning." Starscream realizes the condor isn't going to be able to leave on his own and quickly he tosses the human in the air toward Prowl. "Catch." he says dryly and then transforms, lifts into the air and extends those bird claws Seekers seem to ahve (golden lagoon anyone?). Gunning it, the Air Commander grabs buzzsaw in one claw and slugfest in the other then lifts up and hits his afterburners. Starscream's agile body folds out into a silver F-15E fighter jet. Somewhere under Starscream's canopy comes a prolonged, surprised squeal... <> Buzzsaw crackles over the radio before the frequency is settled. **Well, this day turned into a pleasant surprise.** <> Cmdr Onslaught says, "Good to hear you're in one piece, Buzzsaw." <> Slugfest says, "Yay him Buzzsaw are backs!" <> Hunter in the Night, Scourge says, "Good, that's one less headache for me to deal with, uggghhhhhh" <> Hunter in the Night, Scourge says, "Remind me to rip Sit-Com's TV out." <> Buzzsaw states, **Hmm. Your concern is noted. And, yes. I am back. I suppose I have a fair bit to catch up on?** >> Starscream retreats from the area, escaping all attackers. << Prowl sighs and reaches out as Hawk is tossed through the air, catching him as gently as possible before setting him safely back down onto the ground. He watches Starscream leave expressionlessly, then turns back to the General. "Now about those operational procedures..." <>